


High Stakes

by EllaCharmix



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Winx Club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:52:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaCharmix/pseuds/EllaCharmix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Days before an eclipse, two powerful being from two alternate realities embark on a journey to Earth to locate a magical artifact containing combined essences of the universe's creator, The Great Dragon, and it's opposite force, the Water Stars known as the Aquatic Fire-Heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Stakes

**Author's Note:**

> High Stakes
> 
> Summary: Days before an eclipse, two powerful being from two alternate realities embark on a journey to Earth to locate a magical artifact containing combined essences of the universe's creator, The Great Dragon, and it's opposite force, the Water Stars known as the Aquatic Fire-Heart. Both Twilight Sparkle and Bloom are in a race against time trying to insure that ancient object doesn't fall in the wrong hands, but there are dark forces within the school that will do anything to see both girls fail. AU.
> 
> Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by Rainbow and Viacom. My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls is owned by Hasbro. I the author do not own and or profit from anything. Please note none of my personal views and or opinions are reflected in this work of fan fiction.
> 
> Authoress' Notes: Yes, I am very painfully aware I have Dragon knows how many stories to finish and update, but my muse has not 'mute' option. As you might tell, this is an AU for Equestrian Girls, the new semi spin-off of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Originally I intended this to be for a contest I seen posted over at Equestria Daily, but I soon realized that it is too Winx-centric. Oh well, enjoy!

Chapter One

As the twilight night sky vanished and the sun slowly began to rise in the east a new day was about to begin, a day that would not only alter one reality, but three words that lived in separation. A short distance away from Canterlot High School, the water of the lake began to shimmer as the golden rays of sunlight danced across it with the grace of an ice-skater. As the rays of light warmed the body of water, something happened. Something magical. In the middle of the large lake a golden ring formed and from it emerged a ray of light pink light that seemed to shine from underneath the water appeared. Slowly the light pink light glowed brighter and brighter, off in the distance woodland creatures stopped in their tracks as they watched the scene at the lake play out before them. Slowly a small cluster of fish swam closer towards the ring of light, curious of it all. Before they could reach their destination, the light stopped glowing for a minute, the fish also halted. Seconds later the gleaning pink light resumed, for a moment it flickered and gained sparkly glitter, and then become blinding.

Then even the fish had been forced closed their eyes, as the light was far too bright. When they re-opened them, there in the middle of the water as a girl, standing on-top of the water as if by magic.

Slowly the girl began to flutter her own eyes open as she tried to adjust to the light that surrounded her. After blinking a few times she managed to open her eyes fully as she took in the landscape before her. A smile formed on her face as she seen a familiar sight; bight green grass, a few tall trees, flowers blooming, birds chirping from their nest and a body of water that surrounded her. Maybe this world isn't so different after all, she said to herself. Feeling confident for the first time about her mission, the girl by chance caught a glance at her reflection prompting her to release a yelp. As she jumped back and pointed at the reflection, she screamed again. "What? What?" She asked out loud, as she felt her new body with the odd things she had rather than her hoofs. Bewildered, she got down on her knees and got a closer look at herself, or rather her new self.

Before her in the water the girl seen a very different face than the one she had always been accustom to. The only familiar feature that she could identify as her own was the purple eyes that looked back at her. Everything else was different; her face, ears, body, mane, the fact she was now sporting strange clothing and lacking in the tail department… A cold-chill ran down her back as she examined the rest of herself. Princess Celestia was right, not everything is what it seems here…but nevertheless, this mission is important. You have to stay focused Twilight, Equestria is counting on you.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she had met Stella and had whisked away to Alfea, Bloom had been thrilled to never have to see the inside of an Earth high school ever again, needless to say as she stood outside of Canterlot High along-side Bloom was feeling less than thrilled. With a sigh she reached into her backpack and pulled out the Book of Fairies, which Headmistress Faragonda had given her a few days ago.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days ago.

Bloom paced nervously outside 's office, even since Griselda had interrupted her third period class informing Bloom that the headmistress wished to speak with her before lunch, the red-head had not been able to shake the eerie feeling within the pit of her stomach. From outside the large doors, Bloom nervously fidgeted in her seat as she twisted a lock of her red mane as she mentally ran thought the past few days in her mind trying to pin-point anything that would have landed her a trip to the office. 

Got a C on my term paper, nearly failed my math pop-quiz, and went out with Sky last weekend and nearly missed curfew. I think that is it, Bloom thought to herself. It's not like I blew up the lab…. Her thoughts had been cut short when the doors leading into Faragonda's office cracked open and Griselda emerged. 

"Miss. Bloom, the headmistress will see you now." Griselda stepped out of the way and made a hand gesture towards the door. With a gulp. Bloom stood and slowly entered the office. She could feel her hands began to sweat as she when to close the door behind her. 

From her spot behind her large desk, Faragonda spoke. "Bloom, please, sit down." 

Nervously, Bloom shuffled closer towards the desk and carefully perched at the edge of one of the two open chairs, "Miss. Griselda told my you wanted to see me at once, am I in trouble?" The red-head carefully inquired as she tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear and glanced down-ward. 

For a moment Faragonda appeared stunned, "What? Why would you think you were in trouble, dear?" The elder fairy peered over the top of her glasses, a part of her wanted to ask what would give Bloom that impression, and however there were more pressing matters to deal with at this time. "I called you hear because I have a mission."

Bloom's head popped up and her nervous-ness faded, "Really?! I'll go get the others-"

Faragonda raised her hand, "No, Bloom. This is a different type of mission that I am only sending you on."

Bloom's mouth formed the shape of an 'o', "Why can't the girls come too?"

"Normally I would call all of you on for a mission of this importance, however Lord Darkar is still at large and at any time Alfea could be under attack and if there is an attack we will need every fairy. Plus if all six of you were to be noticeably absent it would be fishy." Bloom nodded her head, that seemed reasonable, "We must be as desecrate as possible. And you my dear, are ideal for this."

"How so, Miss. Faragonda?"

"Your background." She began as she slowly conjured up a large book that resembled an old Earth style book of fairytales. Bloom's large eyes shimmered as she reached over and ran her hand across the cover of the book. "Before I continue, you should know that what happens in this room must stay within this room. You can't share the details and information to anyone, not your friends or even Prince Sky. The last thing that needs to happen is for the wrong person to catch wind of this."

"Don't worry headmistress, I will keep it a secret."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bloom! Bloom!" A voice called as a hand was waved before her face, pulling Bloom back into reality. The red-head turned to her right to see both Helia and Riven standing there.

"Huh? Sorry, I guess I spaced out for a moment," Bloom began.

"That's fine," Helia responded as he slid his sketchpad away in his bag. "Now let's get inside. Don't want to be late for our first day, right?"


End file.
